New Year's Baby
by classicalove
Summary: Future fic. A heavily pregnant Misaki goes to a New Year's Party with Takumi. (One shot)


"Nothing fits!" Misaki yelled, rampaging around her bedroom trying to find a dress that didn't make her feel fat.

"Stupid pregnancy, stupid clothes that accentuate my fat, stupid Takumi for doing this to me.." She muttered while she threw unwanted clothes on the floor.

"Sweetheart, you realize that you're in perfect health and shape, you're just pregnant right?" Takumi says from the doorway, watching his wife create a hurricane in their bedroom.

"You don't think I know that?! You don't know how it feels to have to carry this gigantic mountain on your stomach that is extremely visible to the world and you can do nothing to hide it! I am tired, ugly, fat, moody, and I just want this baby out!" As if her yelling took away all her energy, she sighed and sat on her vanity's chair before putting her face in her hands. She really felt crappy.

"You know, I think you look absolutely radiant. What's more beautiful than carrying a life inside of you? Men will never know what it's like but all they can do is stop and stare and admire all the strength you have." Walking over to Misaki, Takumi kneels down in front of her before gently grabbing her hands away from her face and holds them tightly in his own. "I know this is hard on you but soon it'll be over and we'll have our baby, the token of our love, safely and happily with us. And it'll be all because of you." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

Misaki's lip trembled and she let out an exasperated groan. "I know, and I'm sorry! It's just that the baby is two weeks late and I love having her inside of me it's just that I feel as if she's going to come out soon and my hormones are trying to get their final pregnancy kick before she's born and everything is weighing down on me."

"Well how about we put the hormones to the side and we find something for my gorgeous wife to wear tonight for the New Year's Eve party?" Takumi gave her a peck on the forehead before pulling her up to stand with him.

"It's not like it'll matter. I won't be able to drink or dance or have any fun. I'm pregnant. Still pregnant." She mutters moodily while Takumi looks over her clothes.

"Okay my little sour pants, there is no negativity allowed in here! Now, how about this?"

Takumi sat on the couch in the living room as he waited for Misaki to come down so they could go to Sakura's party.

He sighed and let himself fall back on the couch tiredly. His thoughts drifted to the baby, and he tried to shake off any nerves. But their baby was two weeks late after all, and he couldn't help but worry despite the doctor telling him that both Misaki and their unborn daughter were healthy. He just wanted to meet his baby girl already, and the anticipation was eating him alive.

His thoughts were cut short when Misaki came down the stairs in a long, black dress that took his breath away. He was in awe and he swore he had never seen her look more perfect than in that moment not because she was all dressed up, but because he could clearly see her large bump that carried their unborn child. It was truly a beautiful sight for him.

"Beautiful as always," Takumi smiles before taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"And I see you're as charming as ever," Misaki lightly teases as he opens the door for her and helps her in.

"You know it," He winks before opening his own door and starting the car.

When they arrived at Sakura's, the party had already begun. "Misaki! Takumi!" She called from afar and made her way to them saying 'excuse me' every so often since she had to slightly shove dancing people away.

"Hello Takumi! Oh Misaki, you're glowing!" Sakura beamed. She placed a hand softly on Misaki's belly. "Still no baby, huh? You must be getting pretty antsy."

Takumi stifled a laugh. Antsy wasn't exactly the word, Takumi thought. Misaki chuckled nervously. "Just a bit."

"I'm sure she'll come soon enough. For now, just relax and have fun! Everyone's here, and there's of course nonalcoholic drinks in the fridge that I saved just for you. I'll see you in a bit, I have to check up on the new babysitter for Chiro. Hopefully everything's fine," Sakura laughed freely even though her maternal instincts were screaming for her to check on her son. She pat Misaki's arm before turning away to grab her phone in the other room.

"That girl has separation anxiety when it comes to Chiro. When I found out that she was hosting this party, I was so shocked! But at least she can finally let herself have some fun, you know?" Misaki smiled, putting one hand under her belly to support the weight as she walked with Takumi.

"She's just being a mother. A good one, just like I know you'll be an amazing one," Takumi stated.

Misaki swat his arm. "Stop being so nice, it makes me teary eyed."

They both went to the living room and greeted everyone they encountered. Misaki and Takumi sat on the couch with juice in their hands chatting with old friends.

At one point, Takumi's coworkers and clients called him over and although he didn't want to leave Misaki, she insisted. "I'll be fine," she waved him away.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to call me or the doctor if anything feels wrong. Don't move too much, and have someone with you at all times," he instructed. He didn't mean to sound controlling but with his pregnant wife, he would go through hell and back to make sure both of his girls would be okay even if that meant being over-protective.

"I'm okay, Takumi, now go! Enjoy being young, you can't be 25 forever," she winked and Takumi rolled his eyes before kissing her on the mouth for a little bit too long in Misaki's eyes. PDA was not her thing. She smiled in the kiss but pulled away nonetheless even when seeing her gorgeous husband pout. "Go away now pervert."

Giving her one last peck on the lips, Takumi walked away. Misaki laughed to herself. She stroked her belly softly as she felt the baby kick. Even after all this time, she was still madly in love with Takumi. It was still mind blowing to her that she was even having a child with him. A child!

Never had she thought that she would be pregnant and actually happy about it too. Before she was the demon president, who seemed heartless and cold but that was the young Misaki. After high school she had time to see the world in a different light and mature in ways she never thought she could. But it was all because of Takumi. He made her open her eyes to endless possibilities and showed her what life could be like without holding back. She was who she was because of him and she couldn't be happier. Even if he still would be a pervert every once and a while.

When Sakura came back, she and Misaki took a short walk around the house just talking about anything and everything.

"I can't believe he's already three years old. It feels like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms in the hospital after getting my C section." Sakura sighed and looked and Misaki with a smile. "Enjoy every moment, time passes by way too quickly."

Misaki smiled back and nodded. She would say more on the topic but for some reason she suddenly felt extremely sluggish.

"Do you want some food or more juice? You look a little overwhelmed," Sakura said worriedly. She noticed Misaki's change in mood and saw how she became paler.

"No thank you Sakura, my stomach hurts just a little bit. Maybe I should just sit down," And as she sat, a sharp pain jolted through her stomach that made her eyes shut tightly and her teeth clench.

"Misaki! Are you okay? Is it the baby? Should I get Takumi?" Sakura rambled and hurriedly scanned the room.

"No, it's nothing, don't bother him. I'll be-" Another sharp pain shot through her and she let out a hiss. By then, a whole lot of people were crowded around her and she was gaining a lot of attention.

"Misaki, I think you're going into labor!" One of her friends yelled, noticing the liquid trickling down her leg.

There was an uproar and Misaki began to go blank. All she could hear was people shouting for Takumi and she just clutched her stomach and stared at it with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that her daughter was finally coming now. On New Year's Eve, 4 hours before it wasmidnight!

"Misaki, baby, are you okay? How do you feel?" Takumi hurried over to her and put his hand protectively on her belly.

"I think the baby's coming," was all she could let out. Her nerves were getting to her and she began to shake and her eyes watered. "Takumi, I'm terrified!"

"I know, baby, but I promise it'll be okay. Come on, let's head on over to the hospital," he said as calmly as possible even though he was feeling the complete opposite on the inside. His daughter is coming!

They walked slowly to the car with everyone cheering good luck as they left. While driving, Takumi kept glancing at Misaki and quietly freaked out every time he saw her wince in pain.

When they reached the hospital, nurses were already waiting in front for them with a wheelchair for Misaki because Takumi had called them while in the car.

They hurriedly wheeled her in their private room and did her check up. "The baby is coming but she's coming slowly and at her own pace which is completely fine. You'll continue to get contractions but be sure to keep track of them and let me know when they become more rapid," their doctor informed them before offering them a smile and giving them some privacy.

Misaki laid on the hospital bed with Takumi sitting on a chair next to her holding her hand. "How do you feel?" Misaki asked softly. She calmed down a little bit but she was still scared to death.

"Frightened, but more excited than anything. I just want her to come already," Takumi stated. He stood up from his seat and went over the fluff her pillows and make sure Misaki was fully comfortable.

After 5 more contractions and still no baby, the day seemed to go by even slower.

"It's been two hours Takumi! Two! Why can't childbirth be like the movies and happen in like 5 minutes?" Misaki groaned irritably. She was definitely not a fan of the contractions. It just hurt and left her feeling exhausted once they were over and she would be close to falling asleep but just when she's about to drift off, another one hits her!

Takumi tried his best to comfort her but there wasn't much he could do, Misaki grew more and more angry and the only thing that could help her was having the baby pop out.

"And these stupid contractions are beginning to hurt more and more! How much does a woman have to take while the man sits back and does nothing! Men just impregnate women while women do all the work and what do men do? Sit back and watch! This is so unfair! I just want this baby out of me!" Misaki complained and Takumi just took all the hits in fear of aggravating her more. Plus his nerves were on the edge so he couldn't manage to say much.

"How are we doing?" A nurse popped in to check on Misaki and Misaki groaned.

"Not good. How much longer? Please tell me soon or else I swear I will pull this baby out of me myself right now,"

The nurse checked Misaki's pelvis and offered a smile. "Well you're in luck Mrs. Walker, you're ready to be taken to the delivery room. You're having your baby."

Misaki gaped at her before turning to stare at Takumi. "She's coming?"

Takumi let out a happy laugh before grabbing her hand with both his own and kissed it. "She's coming. Our baby's coming," he repeated.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. Misaki was taken to the delivery room with Takumi basically glued to her hand. The pain was beginning to increase and become unbearable. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to get through this.

"Misaki, sweetie, I'm going to need you to work with me here and take deep breaths. Don't panic, you will be fine just focus on breathing and pushing okay?" The doctor told her, trying to soothe the panicked girl.

"Baby, please listen to the doctor. Will you take some deep breaths for me? You can do this, think of our baby. It'll be over before you know it, just breathe," Takumi caressed her cheek while Misaki shut her eyes and gripped his hand tightly. But eventually she was able to breathe like the doctor instructed.

"Okay I'm going to need you to push now," the doctor instructed and Misaki pushed with all her might, her teeth clenched and her eyes watery. The pain was excruciating.

Takumi held her hand tightly and kept kissing the side of her face and rooting her on. He hated seeing Misaki in this much pain, it broke his heart but he knew that the pain wasn't going to last and they'd gain something so much more.

"Good, good, now push again!" The doctor kept instructing and Misaki gave more mighty pushes but after some time she felt weak.

"I can't, this is too much I can't do it," Misaki sobbed.

Takumi looked over to what the doctor was doing then back to Misaki, his eyes wide. "Misaki, you're almost there I promise. She's almost here, you just need to give one big push baby, come on,"

The doctor glanced over at Misaki. "Okay Misaki this is it, one more big push, make it worth it!"

Misaki shut her eyes and threw her head back and pushed with all the energy she had left until she had no more. She slumped back onto her bed, her eyes still shut even when she heard the piercing cry of a baby.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Walker, she's a beauty," the doctor congratulated, making Misaki's eyes snap open despite how heavy they were. It was all so unreal. She really did it?

The doctor passed the no longer crying but sleeping baby to Misaki, who just stared at her with tears falling down her face. Misaki turned to look at Takumi and saw that his eyes were watery too and he had the widest grin on his face.

"You did so good. We have our baby, she's here and she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Takumi said, his voice full of emotion. He reached over and kissed Misaki on the forehead before staring down at his little bundle of joy.

When Misaki was finally able to speak, it was in between tears. "Hi baby girl," she said softly. As if knowing her mother's voice, the baby's eyes opened, showing her parents her emerald green eyes that she got from her father.

Misaki let out a laugh. "She has your green eyes and my black hair." Takumi joined along too.

"Hi my angel," Takumi cooed as he stroked his baby's chubby cheeks. "You're so beautiful and I already love you so much."

The doctor came back in the room and smiled at the sight. "So what's the beautiful girls name?"

Misaki looked at Takumi with a smile before looking at the doctor. "Narumi Ayuzawa Walker,"

The doctor left to give them some privacy. Misaki offered Takumi a weak smile. "Do you want to hold her? I think I need to rest for a little."

Takumi cradled Narumi to his chest and he softly rocked her. "Anything for my girls."

Misaki took in the sight in front of her. The love of her life holding their child, their heart. Despite the exhaustion, she was the happiest she's ever been. Misaki felt her eyelids begin to shut. "Takumi?"

Takumi tore his eyes away from his little princess and turned his attention to his queen. "Yes, beautiful?"

"We are never doing this again."

Takumi laughed. "Let's take it one at a time then shall we? Because we both know that I want a whole lot of kids and you can't resist me."

"I hate you. I hope Narumi didn't inherit any of your perverted genes," Misaki joked.

"Oh no, my little princess Narumi is a complete angel and will never be associated with perverts ever."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Daddy's little princess won't always be little, you know."

"Sh, don't kill the mood. She'll always be our baby, no matter what," Takumi smiled at Narumi and placed his finger in his daughters open hands.

Misaki smiled at the sight. "Yeah, you're right."

Takumi looked over at Misaki and saw how droopy her eyelids were. "Go to sleep, my queen. Narumi and I will be here when you wake up. We love you,"

"I love you both, too." And right then, Misaki entered the world of sleep, with a smile etched on her face.


End file.
